


Just a Little Closer

by TapWaterWasTaken



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Fanfiction, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TapWaterWasTaken/pseuds/TapWaterWasTaken
Summary: Two friends catch feelings, and start wanting each other in different ways, both of them too scared to speak up. As things escalate, they begin to get more comfortable around each other.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. The plans

He opened his eyes again to stare at the computer screen, catching the text that appeared in the bottom left chat box. -GeorgeNotFound has joined the game. He let out a deep breath, realizing he'd been holding it in for who knows how long. His fingers floated to the keyboard, pushing only a few keys. -vc? He tabbed out to go to discord, when all of a sudden a large box came up on his screen, why was he calling him? 

He ignored the thought and accepted the call, quickly connecting his headphones back into the computer, swiveling his mic around closer to his face. "Hello?" George "Hello to you too George" A small scoff came from the man, and he could hear the smile creep on to his face from just the audio. "So, what are you up to right now?" he said to get rid of the silence. "I was bored, so I was going to get ready to stream, but then I saw your status and decided to see what you were up to" George said in a lightly accented voice, "but it didn't seem like much, since you were still at spawn when I joined" "Yeah, I was just thinking," he responds. "About what?" George seems to burst out. "Sorry," he quickly says, trying to cover up his somewhat obvious interest in the small things, "I didn't mean to-" He cuts him off harshly, "You." Shit. Why out of anything he could've said, he chose to be honest? "Y'know, future stream stuff, maybe some codes we can do for videos..." He sort of trails off, as he can hear George's silence, yet it feels so loud. "George, you still with me?" He chuckles softly to try and show his calmness after what he just said. "Yeah I'm still here, just listening to what you might have in store from your time of thinking." George has an uneasy sort of calm to his voice, making Dream wonder if he even caught the emotion behind his small but very honest response. Of course he didn't idiot, he doesn't feel the same way. He hated that voice in his head sometimes, but it kept him sane, snapped him back to reality, to where he wishes he wasn't. He need to keep calm, ignore the feelings rising up in him, keep himself grounded, cause even if George didn't share the feelings, he doesn't, he still enjoyed his company, and feelings went away sooner or later, right?

George's POV: starting at the phone call  
"Hello?" "Hello to you too George" He could feel himself smiling, at what? His name? Pathetic. What was wrong with him, he'd never done that before, it was stupid, and even more stupid to think so much about. "So what are you up to right now?" He heard Dream say, breaking the trance of the rabbit hole George was destined to fall down. He couldn't just tell him he was randomly thinking about him, it'd be too forward. "I was bored, so I was going to get ready to stream, but then I saw your status and decided to see what you were up to, but it didn't seem like much, since you were still at spawn when I joined." "Yeah, I was just thinking." And before he catches himself, the curiosity of wanting to know if Dream had been thinking the same thing as he was has him blurting out, "about what?" 

Why did you just do that? "Sorry, I didn't mean to-" he gets harshly cut off, preparing for the worst. "You." His gut tangles at the word, immediately feeling sick, no nausea trickles up his spine though, leaving him confused. His body seemed to accept the word, but it definitely wasn't prepared for it. "Y'know, future stream stuff, maybe some codes we can do for videos, maybe..." He quickly furrows his brows, feeling embarrassed at what happened to him just seconds before, he should've known, Dream doesn't have feelings for him, and neither does he, right? Pathetic. The silence that was surrounding him seemed to suffocate him, causing a bright flush to come to his pale skin, feeling wrapped too tight to escape, he didn't say anything, maybe if he ignored the person who made him feel like that then it would go away. "George, you still with me?" His face returns to normal, but draining all his energy in the process, "yeah I'm still here, just listening to what you might have in store from your time of thinking" He could tell Dream was thinking again, catching the very soft sound of heavy breathing through the headphones, and he was glad he spent good money on them, hearing that sound calmed him down, even if he wished he could be there in real life. 

Real life, meeting up. Seeing each other, seeing Dream, holding him, cradling his face, kissing him- His breath hitches, remembering he's on call with him at the moment, desperately wanting to say it, imagining himself saying it, getting to see him... "I want to see you." "What?" Fuck. He didn't mean to say it out loud, but now there was no going back, "I want to see you" reiterating himself. "Oh." His only response... is "oh." "When and where?" What and WHAT?! He blushed profusely at Dream's words, trying to keep calm as his hands trembled, "Um, soon?" George can hear his wheeze at the words, making George laugh too, lifting the tension surrounding him. He feels comfortable again, "I also would like you to come to England, I'm scared of America's weather," he says in a light humourous tone after they finish laughing. "I am too sometimes" Dream responds, matching his tone of humour. "What's your schedule like?" Dream questions George. "It's clear for about three weeks after this Thursday, yours?" "Wow, I'm clear too, apart from visiting my family this Friday," His heart was beating faster, excited for the future, to meet him, to see his face, to kiss him. That voice was going to get him in trouble, but for now they focused on plane websites, finding a non-stop flight to England, the cheapest one being from Miami to London. They booked the flight for next Tuesday, both laughing in euphoria as they realized what was going to happen. 

~~~time skip~~~

Monday, the day before the flight

Dreams POV:   
Tommy, Tubbo, George, Sapnap, BBH, and himself were all in a vc together, with George, Tommy, and BBH streaming. He was obviously zoned out, with the discord window on of of his monitors, and George's stream open on the other, the other's streams running on different tabs. He turned around in his chair, spotting the large suitcase and separate bag sitting by his bed, they had decided on him staying a week, he was hoping a little longer after that. An idea sprang in his mind, as he clicked the donate button on George's stream, making sure his PayPal was linked before typing out a message -you better give this back in person... He opened George's stream again, waiting for the dono to go through. The text-to-speech read it out for George, and he watched as he glanced at the name from which the donation came from. "Dream!" He watched George's face light up as the chat ran rampant, wondering what he meant by that. The sudden loud usage of his name brought him back to reality, hearing a screech from BBH "LANGUAGE!" Most likely directed towards Tommy and Tubbo. Dream laughed at George, feeding into George's loss of composure as he buried his face into his hands, elbows resting upon the desk. He now pulled up Twitter, preparing a tweet to answer the questions about the meaning of the dono. -im finally meeting GEORGE GUYS- He tweets it, refreshing the page, watching the likes start to build up. The loud noise of a person joining the call reverberated in his ears, looking over at the other monitor, he didn't have time to see who it was before a shout rang through his body. 

"You guys are meeting up too!?" "Karl!" Sapnap scolded, "we weren't going to say anything! Wait- GEORGE!" Dream erupted into a loud laugh and glanced over at the open stream watching as George continued to blush, with no attention to the camera pointed towards his face, 60k people watching his face turn red. I wonder if I can make him do that when we meet. Noticing his thoughts were trying to stray a different direction, he gulped, trying to keep his own composure. He picked his phone up, opening Snapchat and opening the conversation with Gogy, he noticed George turn his head slightly towards where he guessed his phone was, obviously getting the notification that Dream was typing. -you're blushing. Dream sends. He looks up at the video and sees George pick his phone up to read, somehow blushing even more. Dream noticed it had gotten quiet, and upon looking at the discord window that was open, he noticed Tommy and Tubbo had left, BBH muted, most likely ending his stream. Karl was gone too, and Sapnap was deafened. Was Dream really so wrapped up in George that he hadn't seen the others leave? His phone lightly buzzed in his hand, message from Gogy. -and? -and, it's cute. He can see George's breath pause, then look over to the side and toss his phone. Dream laughed, letting George know that he saw what that meant, and went back to Twitter to respond to some of the replies on his most recent tweet. Sapnap had replied with "Simp." Dream responded by remembering what he said earlier about him and Karl, "Aren't you and Karl meeting too?" Now, with the other streams ended, or gone, George reads out the donos, answering a few questions, mostly about the supposed visit. A few moments pass, and Karl has responded "Exposed" to the most recent reply. He leans back in his seat, bucking up his hips to readjust his position, and while stretching, he groans. "Dream? You good?" He hears George say. Remembering he was on the stream as well, he responds quickly, "Just stretching, I'm feeling kind of tired, debating on whether sleep is worth it." "Worth it?" George asks. "Yeah, I have to head to Miami in about 3 hours to make the flight, thinking I might just sleep on the plane." "Are you already fully packed?" Dream catches the excited tone in his voice. "Yes George, fully packed and ready to go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
End of chapter 1, I'm doing this for fun so I'm not really talking to anyone when writing this, I'll be making new chapters when I feel like it, until I get some readers.  
But anyways, this is my first ever fanfiction, so leave a comment if you think I could do a little better on something, I'm always open to constructive criticism :]


	2. The man

The a.c in Dreams car was nice, a break from the humidity of Florida weather. He was almost to the airport, with around 30 minutes to spare. George had told him to let him know when he got there, but he was lonely in the car already, turning on his hotspot and connecting the audio to his bluetooth speakers in the car, hearing the sound of the phone dialing quite loudly. George picked up after the third ring, seemingly sounding out-of-breath. "George? You good?" He says when he hears the other's heavy breathing. "Yeah, I just ran from my downstairs kitchen up the stairs, I had left my phone in my bedroom." He says, chuckling at his own sudden exertion of energy to make it to the phone in time.  
Dream laughs with him, feeling comfortable and excited to see him in real life. "Oh, also I know you told me to call you once I got to the airport, but I'm about 5 minutes away from it and was getting really bored." A smile creeps on to his face. Stop being a baby, it's only been 4 hours since we last talked. "Oh, George, also remember to wear your signature merch, I'm wearing mine, I figured I'd be easier to spot me, considering this would be your first time seeing me." Dream blushed when he said that, wondering what George would think of him once he saw his face. 

He had never been too self conscious of his looks, but now it was someone he cared about, someone he was afraid to lose. Of course, if George cared about him too, it wouldn't matter what he looked like. "I won't forget it Dream, but make sure to grab me something when you get there, I've never had American chocolate, and I would like if you got some." "Anything for you Gogy." He wheezed after he said that, followed by George's soft laugh, most likely rolling his eyes behind the phone. The conversation continued on as Dream arrived, grabbing his bags and going through security, having to leave the call for a second, ridding himself of all metal objects before he officially passed through. He grabbed water and a few snacks, hearing George's pleas in his ear to not forget his chocolate. He made sure to get three packages so he wouldn't complain anymore, assuring him they wouldn't melt on the plane ride over. Soon, he would have to hang up and board the plane, dreading the 9 hour flight, but at least every hour would bring him closer to George.

~~~~~time skip~~~~~

Dream woke up to the sound of a child yelling. He rolled his eyes and put his earphones in, turning on some songs he had downloaded, leaning his head against the closed window, turning the volume up louder. He checked the time, and was shocked he had slept for 7 hours, as he fell asleep about an hour and a half after the plane took off. He only had about 45 minutes left, the excitement burning in his chest. I was finally going to be able to touch him, to hug him, to embrace his beauty in person. He wondered if George was feeling the same way, and began to sink into his music. Only getting up to use the bathroom before they were expected to start the landing procedure. Getting back to his seat, he was thankful no one had the seat directly next to him, only an older woman on the aisle seat, she had even offered him peppermints to take with him. (I mean who could resist peppermints from an old lady?) The landing procedure had started, the flight attendants going around, making sure everyone was buckled in and reminded everyone of the emergency exit and first aid boxes, if they were to experience the worst. The turbulence was never a problem for him as they declined, making sure his phone was off, he went back to thinking about George, the joy of seeing the man for the first time coursed throughout his veins.

~~~~~time skip~~~~~  
George's POV:

He had just arrived at the airport by taxi, about ten minutes before they were to land, most likely starting their slow descent by now. He grabbed himself a water bottle and headed towards the main baggage claim, the one Dream was supposed to come to. He felt ecstatic, wanting to see Dream and feel his touch was becoming overwhelming. He took a seat at the waiting area a bit outside the baggage claim, hearing a text message pop up on his phone. -just landed, see you soon! Dream was excited too, which was comforting to know. George felt hot, and now became nervous to see him. He was scrolling on Twitter when a seemingly quite bright yellow hoodie came into view, immediately starting to heat up again, he noticed the signature smile on the front of the hoodie. 

It's him, oh my God. Almost tripping over his sudden weight on his legs as he stood up quickly, he ran over to the man, the man's face turning towards him and stopping him in his tracks. He's so fucking hot... The man shouted his name with a gleeful face and walked towards him, a confused look on his face when he noticed he had stopped. The tall, broad shouldered man seemed god-like in the bright lights, and George took the last few bounds over to the man, practically jumping in his arms, squeezing him tight. The man dropped his bags, hugging back, the only thing keeping George from slipping back down to the floor. "Dream," George said, quite breathlessly into his ear. "George," Dream cooed in disbelief. Dropping the smaller man gently back on the ground, George got an up close look at his face, his eyes being a more light gray than he was expecting, then quickly remembered he couldn't see green very well. His cheekbones were more defined than he had ever seen on a person, his jawline being relatively sharp, but suited for the wider frame of his body, his eyebrows were just bushy enough to be perfect for his eye shape, but still having a roughly defined arch, rounding them off at the ends. Dream stepped back, pushing his arms up a little at his sides, shrugging his broad shoulders, looking down into George's eyes. "So? Am I what you expected?" Dream said while shrugging. "Not exactly," George responded, "but still just as hot." "Pfft, well you're shorter than I expected." Dream said, slightly sticking out his tongue in a childish manner. He scoffed a little at the action, then grabbed the smaller of Dream's two bags. "This way my good sir," saying it in the most 'british' way he could say it, directing his free hand towards the direction from which he came from, grabbing his water bottle from the seat as he passed, he looked back at Dream, who had his eyes locked on his as soon as he turned his head, catching each other's eyes. Turning around quickly as he felt his face begin to redden. Dream sped up a bit, so they were almost walking side by side, Dream behind by only about one step. "So how far do you live from here?" Dream asked. "Only about 20 minutes by taxi if there's no traffic, but considering its getting off work time, there'll be traffic." Within a minute, they were back outside, luckily catching a taxi which had just dropped off someone else, quickly loading Dream's bags in the trunk before getting in themselves.

They talked about things they could together while he was here, all of which Dream seemed interested in, but George could tell that he was getting tired, probably because of the jet lag, although he did say the other day that he wasn't getting much sleep. George knew they were almost there, trying to entertain Dream by describing his apartment, which was two stories, but still quite small, which had fit his single lifestyle. He told him as well about the sleeping situation, he had a couch and his bed, that was it. He included the fact that his bed was a king, so if Dream was fine, he was welcome to sleep there as well. The man nodded his head sleepily as they pulled in to the large parking lot surrounded by two-story thin buildings, George busy telling the driver which one was his. He paid the driver as Dream groggily got out and opened the trunk, grabbing both of his bags and shutting it again, starting to walk towards the door before turning around and looking at George with half-closed puppy dog eyes, his shoulders slumping, showing his lack of energy. The drive had taken longer than expected, due to traffic, and the long hours of flying combined with a relaxing drive was not going to build someone's energy, even if he did sleep on the plane. They got in, and directing Dream upstairs to his room, he came back down to get some drinks and order food. Dream had told him his favorite was Thai, so he ordered some, copying the text Dream had sent him a little while back of his favorite things to get from there. Going back upstairs, he saw Dream had stripped his hoodie, tossing it on his bags in the corner of the room, and lie on the bed, shirtless on top of the covers. "Are you feeling hot?" George asked. All he got in response was an affirmative grunt as the man flipped over, sitting up and looking at George. George moved over to the side of the wall and flipped the fan on. As it started up, Dream sank back down into the bed, still above the covers, and lay on his side, facing the rest of the bed. "I ordered food, Thai, and copied your favorite order you sent me a little while back, is that okay?" George asked, expecting more than just a grunt this time. "Yes, thank you George." Dream's voice had dropped significantly in pitch, burning a place in George's chest as he became flushed. Dream had looked over at just the right time to see his face flush, putting a sly smirk on Dream's face, which thankfully George didn't see as he left the room, or else he would have melted right there.

The doorbell rang as George was preparing drinks, also grabbing the vodka below the cabinet to mix into his, but leaving it on the counter in case Dream wanted some as well. He walked over to the front door as Dream came downstairs, the delivery man noticing the shirtless man behind George, audibly gasping as he handed him the food. George turned around, instantly blushing as he turned back to the stranger, taking the food and handing him a tip before shutting the door gently, pausing a second against the door before turning around to face the man once again, hoping the redness had gone down. Dream picked the bottle up, tasted the already made drink, then added the alcohol to his satisfaction. "Maybe that will help you sleep." George said, pointing to the bottle Dream had just set back down. Dream looked up at George, laughing quietly, "maybe this food will too." He said as he picked up the bag, opening it and setting the contents of it on the small island counter. "Do you want me to turn the a.c on too? You still seem to be awfully hot." George moved over closer to the man, putting the back of his hand of Dream's forehead. A small sound came from Dream as he pulled back slightly, "your hand is cold too," he chuckled. George went to the side door, going towards the thermostat on the wall, turning the a.c on to 67, hopefully that was cold enough. He looked back towards Dream, and for the first time, he really noticed his body. He was a golden color of tan, no abs, good. George didn't like abs. He was smoothly toned though, the muscles on his arms not showing through until he moved them, his hips being proportional to the rest of his body. His eyes moved farther down, he was wearing black sweatpants, the band of them just being low enough to show off the beginning of his v-line. He walked back over, picking up his drink, sipping it. He shot back when he realized he picked up Dream's. "You're supposed to be able to actually taste the drink Dream, not just the vodka!" Dream broke out in a wheeze and leaned farther over the countertop, shaking his head in objection, George joining the laughing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Another chapter done, the next chapter might have a little frisky part in it, so beware.  
All of my chapters I am going to try and make 1500 words to about 2300 words.  
I'm really just writing for entertainment, so I'm stopping the chapters at a reasonable point for me, while also making them long enough so that someone can read a chapter at a time. Again, comment if I can improve anything, I'm always open to constructive criticism :]


	3. His touch

Dream had decided to go back up to bed, so George was left alone downstairs, he assumed he was watching tv. Dreams thoughts circled as he began to cool down, finally getting comfortable enough to go under the blankets. He thought back to the airport, how excited he felt as he grabbed the smaller man into a bear hug, accidentally suspending George in the air as they were wrapped in a warm embrace. George had been wearing his signature merch, with a pair of what looked like navy sweatpants. He had looked small, but a perfect height for his head to fit by his neck, which was more comforting than he figured it should've been. The voice that had been haunting him before was gone, scared away by George's soothing presence. Judging by his hoodie still being on, as well as the fact that his apartment was kept quite warm, he assumed George was naturally a colder person when it came to personal comfort. Dream could sense he was getting closer to sleep, slipping his warm sweatpants off in order to keep cool under the blankets, throwing the pants over to where his bags still lay in the corner. He slowly slipped under the trance of sleep, knowing George wouldn't wake him up when he came to bed due to his heavy sleeping habits. George. That word lingered in his mind as he drifted off.

George's POV:  
Finishing his drink, he paused the movie to get up and put the leftovers in he fridge, as well as putting his glass in the sink, seeing Dream's was already there. At least he knew how to clean up sometimes. Deciding against resuming the movie, he decided to head upstairs for sleep. He slowly opened the door, shutting the hallway light off and making his way around to his side, stopping at his closet and grabbing a pair of shorts from the dresser, turning around to check if Dream was sleeping or not. He had his eyes shut, breathing slow, and his hair (if you'd call that mess hair) reflected the slivers of moonlight that got through the blinds. He turned back around, changing into his shorts and changing into a large t-shirt instead of the hoodie. Tossing his clothes in the hamper, he grabbed Dream's clothes too, but setting the yellow hoodie on top instead of burying it. Climbing into bed slowly as to not disturb the slumbering man beside him, he slipped his legs under the covers, surprised at the heat that the younger man had apparently supplied. George flipped over, laying on his side now, facing away from Dream. He stayed silent as he tried to dose off, noticing the heavy breathing coming from behind him. Each breath the man took, the more relaxed George got, until finally slipping into a deep sleep.

~~~~~time skip~~~~~

Opening his eyes, George looked around the dark room, noticing the other man was now gone. He saw a small light coming from the bathroom in the corner of his room, assuming Dream had gotten up to go to the bathroom. He got up, heading towards the kitchen for more alcohol, hoping it could help him fall back asleep. He hadn't gotten out of his room before he heard the bathroom door shut, turning around to see the tall man walking towards him, staring at him, chest heaving in line with his breaths. Oh god, I want you. I want you in ways you couldn't even imagine. George instinctively pulled closer to the man, and trying to keep his voice steady, he called the man's name. "Dream?" It came out more breathlessly than he thought, seeing as his face contorted into a smirk, once again burning his chest. George's breathing hitched as Dream brought up his hand to his face, cradling it softly, other hand roaming up to his waist, lifting the shirt up just enough so that bare skin touched together. Dream's face had gone closer to his ear, just inches away from his face, he responded. "George," he whispered into his ear, followed by a light growl, something George couldn't resist. He brought one of his hands up to the back of Dream's neck, the other on his chest as he brought their faces even closer together, hesitating before pushing their lips together. Dream held tighter as he walked backwards, back towards the bed. They pulled out of the kiss as George pushed him on the bed, Dream already a mess as he pulled George down with him, crashing their mouths together again, rougher this time, George pulling Dream's bottom lip into his mouth, biting it gently, earning a breathless moan from Dream. Dream pulled himself farther up on the bed, still laying on his back with George hovering above him, now straddling his thighs. Instead of going back to Dream's lips, he instead went for his neck, biting and sucking on the skin above his collarbones. Dream's head tilted back into the mattress, causing his hips to elevate, a slight arch in his back as he he groaned from the bites. Looking up at Dream after his head returned to it's normal position, George caught the lust-filled look in his eyes, making George want him even more now. He suddenly felt his shoulders being shaken, pulling back and looking at the man, who still had his hands on George's waist. He heard his name being softly called, then getting louder as the shaking of his shoulders increased. His limbs went numb and fell against Dream. His head spinned as he just seemed to continue falling, while the voice that was calling him seemed to come into focus.

"George!" The voice said, George now recognized the source of it, opening his eyes only to be blinded by the sunlight through the blinds. His whole body flinched as Dream took his hands off his shoulders, face contorted into a worried expression as he stared down at the man. "Are you okay?" The man asked, George not responding because of the confusion that his brain was surrounded in. Opening his eyes wider, he realized then that the other man was hovering above him, and his reality took place. He had dreamt it. Dreamt about them, together. He felt embarrassed, starting to regret ever inviting Dream over, regretting thinking about him in any other way than as a friend. 

Dream's POV:  
He had gotten up, woken up by the bright sunlight creeping in through the windows. Rolling over, he grabbed his phone from the nightstand, checking the time. It was 11:32. He got up slowly, heading over to the bathroom. After finishing, he leaned over the sink, looking in the mirror at his still drowsy face. He remembered last night, how he was so wiped out when they got to George's apartment, he had barely said anything, apart from when he came back down to the kitchen to eat. He remembered the alcohol he had, probably also feeding in to the drowsy look on his face still. He came out and crawled back under the covers, sitting up so he could unwind before fully getting up. The man laying beside him was completely wrapped up in the blankets, most likely cold from the a.c. being on overnight. He returned back to his phone, checking Twitter. Thinking of a tweet to use, he noticed the man's body beside him twitch. He made a soft noise, which Dream couldn't distinguish if he had actually muttered a word or not. He turned to look at the man's shoulder which was now exposed due to his movement under the blankets. The man then softly moaned his name, catching him completely off guard, leaning over the man's body while blushing, calling his name back. He must have been dreaming, but what about exactly? He called his name again, laying his hands on the exposed shoulder and shaking gently, turning his body to where his back was flat against the bed. Grabbing both shoulders as the man continued to make small noises, most of them sounding of moans, followed by a louder use of his name. He shook George's shoulders, trying to wake him up, calling George's name even louder this time. He stopped and let go as he saw the man's eyes shoot open, immediately closing again because of the bright light above him. Now glad he was awake, he tried conversing with him. "Are you okay?" It took George a minute to respond, knowing he had been abruptly awoken from his dream, he waited patiently.

"Dream?" His voice sounded rough and deeper than it usually was. "I'm here." He quickly responded, letting him know he was still in the same spot, not having left the room. "Was I making noises? I'm sorry if I disturbed you, I don't usually have dreams." How was he going to tell George that he heard his moans, him calling his name in the most seductive way that he had ever heard him? He couldn't. "You moved, started rolling a little bit, and you looked a little distressed. Thought it might have been a nightmare. Also don't worry about you disturbing me, I was already awake when you started moving." He says, watching George's face relax from the worried expression he had on before. He flipped back down on the bed, instead of sitting up he shuffled down towards the mattress, pulling the sheets up over his chest, breathing in a deep breath as he put his hands on his head, grabbing his hair. George sat up, hunched over and put his hands over his face, massaging his eyes. He looked over at Dream with a small smile, getting up to use the bathroom. "Anything you wanna do today?" George asked him while still in the bathroom. "I don't know of some stuff to do, why don't we look on the internet for a little before we get up." He responded, picking his phone up yet again. 

After a little while of browsing, they had finally decided to go to the amusement park about 15 miles from George's apartment, and considering the weather they had dressed accordingly. It was cold enough for a hoodie, but George had layered the top half of his body. They got an Uber heading towards the amusement park, but not before they stopped at a small diner, specializing in breakfast foods. They had both skipped breakfast due to the reason that they woke up so late, to the point where if they would've eaten when they got up it still would've been considered lunch. After ordering his food, Dream looked over at George, seeing his lightly flushed cheeks, probably due to the heat they were greeted with once they entered the diner. His eyes floated down to his lips, soft and pink against the rest of his skin. As if sensing Dream was thinking about him, he looked directly into Dream's eyes, noticing he wasn't looking at his eyes, but at another feature upon his face. His lips. Here he was, staring at his lips. Dream really wasn't making this any easier on him. "So what are you really looking to do while you're here?" George said, trying break Dream's obvious trance. Dream's eyes snapped back into focus, looking back up and looking into George's eyes, him staring right back at him. George most certainly saw him staring at his lips, and he hoped he had chose to ignore it. "I don't really know, I came here to be able to see you, didn't really have any other reasons. Maybe we could do a little more browsing around on our way to the park." They agreed on that, and sat in comfortable silence as their food was brought to the table, devouring it quickly so they didn't waste too much time before continuing to the main event of the day.

Getting through the front gates, they bought wristbands to wear around, signaling to the workers that they had complete normal access to anything they wished to access, apart front food and drinks. Dream was apparently more scared of some of the coasters than he originally thought. As he contemplated getting on one of the tallest ones, George grabbed his wrist, pulling him into the line with him. Looking down at George, he saw his excited smile plastered on his face, and realized he couldn't let that go away, obliging to the silent request George had presented him with. As they loaded into the two seat carts, George sat down first, extending his hand to Dream, giving him something to hold for balance as he bent down into the cart. After loading in, the attendant came around to everyone's safety bar, pressing down to make sure they were locked in. Realizing they were still holding hands, they released their grip on each other's hand, setting it on top of the bar, looking at each other in excitement as the attendants announced the ride was about to start. Lurching forward, they looked forward, surprised at the sudden pull on their bodies as they inclined. It wasn't the height that got to Dream, but the loose feeling that the cart had on the tracks, making it seem at any moment the cart could slip from it's grip on the track, plummeting back down to the ground. George looked over at Dream's obviously distressed facial expression, eyes falling to the death grip he had on the safety bar. "Don't hold it too tight, it might break." George said in a matter-of-fact voice, loud enough so Dream could hear him. Dream's face lit up with a small smile from the statement, looking over at George. "Thank you George, that is just what I needed." He said in a sarcastic but playful voice, equally as loud. George reached his hand out to Dream's side of the safety bar, touching his palm, forcing Dream to loosen his grip on the bar, taking his hand and interlocking their hands, giving Dream no time to react as they plummeted down, turning sideways, even going full circle. Both of their dominate hands were still free, using it to shift under the bar and hold their bodies down as they heard excited (and terrified) screams as the ride continued, basically knocking the air out of everyone as the ride finished, the breaks hesitating before completely slowing them down. George looked back at Dream as the bars were released, noticing his hair had fallen out of the tie he had it up in, becoming a little heated as the sun lit up his now dark gold hair, which had fallen partly over his eyes. "I see your hair came undone." George pointed out, earning a playful scowl from the man. "Again, thank you George, that is just what I needed." He replied, using the same tone as he had before. People started getting out, Dream went went with them, releasing his death grip on George's hand, turning around once he got out, as it was now his turn to extend his hand towards George, helping him balance as he got out.

After a busy day at the amusement park, they decided to grab something to eat before heading back to the apartment. Stopping at a pizza place, they ordered it to-go. George had been contemplating telling him about the dream, at least even dropping hints to him either way, but deep down his fear of ruining their friendship was overpowering. He wanted more, more of him, but couldn't bear getting rejected. "George, you okay? You look worried, is everything alright?" Dream said, forcing his attention to look him in the eyes. "Well, I've been wanting to tell you something Dream." His heart was jumping out of his chest, waiting for the moment it would be allowed to burst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos that I might've missed. Once again, if you think I could make this better in any way, please comment about it, I'm always open to constructive criticism :]


	4. Their obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !mentions of alcohol/drunkenness   
> Also sorry for not posting for a while, I should start posting relatively normal now, anyways, if you have any constructive criticism you’d like to share, feel free to comment, I’m always open to it :]   
> P.s: I don’t proofread, so sorry for any misspells or weird sentences

Dream had never been one to obsess, but George was making it very hard for him not to. They were waiting for pizza before heading back to George's house when George had said something that almost scared him. He had told him softly that he wanted to tell him something, them sharing a moment before being interrupted by the pizza boxes being put down on the table in front of them. Dream had wanted to go back, to listen to what George was hesitant to say. Dream knew better than to give in to such fantasies, but with they way they acted together, it was hard not to. Before meeting up, they would always joke on stream, the jokes usually consisting of "homiesexual phrases", as Sapnap had described them as. Everything seemed different in person though, the tension around them almost visible. Dream focused back into the movie playing on the tv in front of him, feeling George's presence from the other side of the couch. Dream felt tension as he locked eyes with the older man, just briefly before scoffing and turning back toward the screen, pretending he wasn't just daydreaming about the man next to him. The pizza boxes still lay out in front of them, about 4 slices still there. He got up, picking up the empty box and throwing in in the bin, he went to the cabinet from where George had gotten the vodka from the day before. "Do you mind?" Was all that Dream had asked, getting a nod of permission before breaking into the cabinet, grabbing the seemingly untouched bottle of whiskey that had spiked his interest. As he tore off the plastic that surrounded the short neck on the bottle, he thought back to last night, realizing neither of them got drunk really, just enough consumption to help them sleep better. He had different plans tonight, he wanted to drink until he forgot the daydreams he had been having, and wake up the next morning with a headache. He was never one to get drunk, but the thought appealed to him, getting drunk with your best friend. Seemed nice.

George's POV:  
He had noticed the interest Dream had in the bottle of whiskey he had just gotten from the cabinet, knowing Dream wanted to get drunk. He paused the movie and walked into the kitchen area, grabbing two shot glasses from the dishwasher, sliding one over to Dream. "You dare have fun without me?" George playfully threatened Dream. They both chuckled as Dream tried opening the bottle, which for some reason, wasn't opening. "Lemme see", George had said, extending his hand to reach towards the bottle. Dream passed it over, audibly scoffing, because if Dream couldn't get it, it seemed damn near impossible the lanky man in front of him could. Dream turned so he could lean over the counter like last night, only this time he wasn't shirtless. George quickly pushed that thought back. He saw Dream staring at him, waiting for him to open the bottle. Grabbing it from the counter with his left hand, he held the side of the bottle tightly, gripping the large metal cap with his right, and in one turn of his hand, Dream jumped, startled by the small popping sound it made. "Damn, scared me." Dream had said while returning to his original position over the counter. "You got a nice grip boy." Dream said in a horrible excuse of a stressed country accent, dragging out the 'oi' sound. George let out a hard breath, somehow turning into a laugh on the tip of his lips. They both laughed again, and George couldn't help but remember last night. 

~~~~~time skip~~~~~  
Well, they had definitely drank. George was having trouble not swaying while he walked up the stairs slowly, scared of loosing his balance. It felt boiling hot all of a sudden as he walked into his room, and forgetting Dream was still in his house, he stripped off his hoodie, his shirt coming with it. His skin cooled at the nice draft that was coming through his room, but it still wasn't enough. He turned to the open bathroom door, looking at the shower tile that was visible from near the bedroom door. The remains of his logical side decided on the fact that showering right now would be too much of a hazard, so instead of stripping the rest of the way and turning the water on, he walked up to the tile, sitting down in the shower, legs stretched out in front of him, back towards the tile. He set his hot back against the tile, letting out a small yelp of surprise as the freezing tile tried cooling him down from the contact.

Dreams POV:   
It was dark outside, but tonight the moon was full, illuminating everything outside. Or was that the street lamps? Dream couldn't tell. He had just watched his friend hobble up the stairs at an excruciatingly slow pace, stopping once he got to the top to grumble and start to sway once again. Dream got up from the kitchen floor, and deciding that if he could still think coherently, it meant he needed more to drink. He wanted the presence of his friend though, so after taking another shot for good measure, he headed upstairs, knowing the shot would hit him not 2 minutes later. He flipped off all of the lights he could, and getting to the top floor, he flipped off the hallway lights too. Stumbling over to the open bedroom door, he heard a soft whimper. Finally getting in the room, he turned around to shut it, and upon turning back around to face the bed, a pale figure in the direction of the bathroom appeared in his vision. His eyes first laid upon the face, recognizing George at first glance, even when his hair was thrown into his eyes, disheveled in many places, including the shorter sides. George's eyes opened, a look that Dream had never experienced was burning into his chest. Still not sober enough to know what was going on, he continued looking at the small man sitting up in the shower. Dream didn't know if it was the drunkenness or true feelings coming into play, but the way his skin illuminated in whatever blessed light that was upon George made Dream feel something, something he couldn't push down quite so easily. His chest was rising and falling at a slow pace, and as George sat up more, he exposed more skin to the man. Dream had noticed the sudden movement in the skin, and he walked over to the shower, extending his hands down to the man on the ground, who had reluctantly placed his hands in his, gripping tightly as Dream pulled back, shifting his weight so it was used to his advantage. Walking backwards towards the bed to help the small man into, he steadied his shoulders to try and keep him from wobbling. The worst time for the extra shot to settle in was right now, and as if on cue, a flush came to his face, feeling his muscles relax, maybe a little too much. His foot grazed against a layered piece of clothing on the ground, being just enough of a disturbance to trip, his feet losing grip on the carpet as he fell back, still holding the other man. The fall was short lived though, the fabric upon the bed coming in contact with his bare skin, which he didn't remember he had taken his shirt off beforehand. In an instant, another body was now upon his, dangerously close to anything sensitive. Chests met together, legs came together, faces almost following suit. The split second that George was staring at his lips less than an inch away was the new memory that would entrain itself in Dreams mind, and would come to mind every time they locked eyes. This stupid obsession wasn't going away quick, he could admit that much.

George’s POV:  
Opening his eyes, he noticed it was now the next morning, and upon stretching his hand back to where Dream would be laying, he found nothing. As his senses awakened, he heard the faint sound of water, Dream must have been in the shower. Getting up, he hobbled downstairs with a headache, grabbing pills from the kitchen before going to the downstairs bathroom, usually only used for one-time guests, as it was only a half-bath. After using the bathroom, he went to his fridge to get a leftover slice of pizza that was (surprisingly) still there. He made sure to grab the pill container and a bottle or water for Dream before heading back up, he figured he could squeeze in a bit more rest before streaming tonight. He hadn’t streamed in about 3 days, and as much as he’d like to deny it, he actually enjoyed it, and was very glad and greatly appreciated being able to make a living off of doing what he wanted. Before Dream had gotten here, he set up another p.c for Dream to use while he stayed. He didn’t know exactly what he wanted to do, just that he wanted a chill stream, with little to no role play, as he was already tired enough. He was now safely in bed, already cuddled back under the blankets, the pill container and bottle on Dreams nightstand he was using, signaling that they were for him. The last word of his thoughts was lingering a bit, coaxing him back into sleep, and he felt uneasy as he knew he’d never get to have that one word.

Dreams POV:  
‘Well shit.’ Dream thought as he exited the shower. Last night was unexpected, and he couldn’t keep himself from thinking about his best friend in a way that would 100 percent be considered gay. Though he wasn’t gay, right? ‘Well last night seemed otherwise.’ The voice that was haunting him before came back, but apparent to push him towards his friend instead of away. He looked into the mirror at his face, his hands gripping the sides of the sink counter. He wondered what George had thought of his appearance, hopefully he hadn’t been disappointed. Today George was most likely going to stream, giving him plenty of time alone in the downstairs office area, but they would be playing together, just in different areas. After brushing his teeth, he opened the door slowly, as to not wake the slumbering man. He grabbed clothes from his suitcase still in the corner, putting them on his now-dry body quickly. He turned to the nightstand, and seeing the water and pills, he silently thanked George, although he didn’t hear him get up while he was showering. His headache was soothed by the running water just minutes ago, but it was on its way back to pain him, so he took the pills, drinking most of the water available. He felt that he had too much time to think, so he walked downstairs, looking for any good cooking materials to distract him.


End file.
